Supernatural Poems
by ImpassionedWriter
Summary: Mostly Destiel and rambling, but still poetry. :)
1. Destiel - Connected

**~ Connected ~**

* * *

How was it that Heaven

Sent you to come save me?

A raven haired angel-

Charged with

Setting me free.

.

You left a handprint on my skin-

A reminder of power.

But also a signature. Branding me

As yours

In that hour.

.

Although I cannot hear your true voice,

Merely the voice of your vessel,

Your grace speaks to my soul.

Intertwined

When you raised me from Hell.

.

And even though I've lost before,

Family, friends, and loved ones,

I've never worried the way I do now.

For you

Claim my attention.

.

I'm scared of telling you the truth.

I'm scared to want it all.

I'm afraid I don't deserve anything.

And I don't want to make

You fall.

.

I don't want you

To lose your place

In Heaven, with the rest.

Please, I'm begging,

Keep your grace.

.

Remember how I voiced my fear?

Remember how I cringed?

The truth is I won't even admit,

For being scared

Is my end.

.

The person I am-

Who I've become-

Keeps an iron face

To mask my pain.

Otherwise, the fear has won.

.

I'll be strong for you.

Even you wouldn't like me weak.

You say you'll take me as I am.

But I can't lose you now,

It's not what you seek.

.

My strength is brittle,

My shout is hollow.

But they don't know

So please pretend,

That you can't see through it.

.

What's an act?

What is that supposed to mean?

Don't try to force me out,

Stop pushing my defense.

I can't just give in!

.

Yes, I have feelings for you.

Yes, that turns me on.

No, I never want to tell you this.

I know if I do,

You'll soon be gone.

.

Every good thing I've ever had

Was taken away or lost.

I can't take the chance,

There's too great a risk,

And you are all I've got.

.

My brother's trapped-

First with a cage, then with a haunt.

A wicked whispering voice.

The same one that

Reminds me of my want.

.

You and he are everything,

I've never loved anyone more.

But it's a different kind of love for each of you,

Definitely.

Of the difference

I am sure.

.

For one, I never call out to Sam

In the nightmares or fantasies.

Two, life doesn't lose all meaning

Every time

He leaves.

.

But, for you, my angel,

I'd give it all.

I only wish that I knew

What would happen if I broke

Through this wall.

.

The gentle face you give expression,

The eyes that reveal your innocence,

The jet black hair I love so much...

Signifies all that I believe in.

But also awful my sin.

.

Your voice is trembling.

Why do you seem so scared?

You can tell me anything, you know.

Don't think

That I won't care.

.

You feel something for me...

Something beyond friendship.

You're sorry that you put me through this,

You hope that I

Can take it.

.

Hush, stop talking.

Don't you dare move.

Feel my lips against yours

And tell me if this feeling

Means anything to you.

.

I love you.

And you say that you love me.

I could walk on clouds right now

Or sprout wings of my own.

This what I've always dreamed.

.

You make me feel complete,

And, although I don't understand why,

I don't hate myself anymore.

All I know is that I love you

And I get to call you mine.

.

The rest of the world

Seems unaffected.

But at the same time, it's brighter.

Almost as if it knows,

We are connected.

.

I could never love anyone more,

I will do all I can to deserve you.

The light in my life, the love of a lifetime,

Everything that's too good for me,

But lets me start over new.

.

My beloved angel, my heart's sole desire,

I'll love you forever, I know I've been blessed.

You mean everything to me.

We're all we've got left.

And you are the only angel to whom I'll say 'yes'.


	2. Destiel - My Beloved Angel

**~ My Beloved Angel ~**

* * *

You are my angel from beyond the stars-

The silent beckoning of Heaven-

Doors opening to release you-

Whirlwind of power-

Set you down upon Earth.

.

The blackest night-

Barely compares to your hair-

The brightest dawn-

Does not rival your eyes-

The sincerest of loves-

Falls short of your smile.

.

It's a body you were given-

Given, not blessed with-

Although not your own-

When I think of you-

That's your face.

.

Honorable-

Worthy of Heaven's glory-

Never crossing your moral lines-

Even though you may lose-

Not sacrificing for the sake of power-

Steadfast, true, the man I love.

.

A steel clasped in my hands-

A sharp crack to split the air-

A weapon seemed designed-

To empower the weak and-

Does just that to me.

.

Don't frown at my warring style-

Forbid not the vice-

That makes life only bearable-

You don't know what it's like.

.

The world's going to Hell-

Why save it today-

It'll all burn someday-

But as long as you are-

By my side, I'm sure-

I can win any battle-

Survive any war.

.

Our souls entwined-

When I fell apart-

You sewed me together-

Grabbing hold of my arm-

Lifting me out of the flames-

Flying clear of the smoke-

Laying me down in the soft grass-

Parting with a tender kiss-

On my forehead.

.

You are the only one I need-

The only thing I want-

The dreams are sweet-

When you are in my bed-

The days are short-

But long-

Watching you smile.

.

Your innocence is surprising-

Amusing, endearing, catching-

The sighs you make-

My last waking hearing-

I'll hold you again-

When you enter my thoughts-

Although my brother never thought it would work-

You are everything to me.


	3. Destiel - Reviving Love

**~ Reviving Love ~**

* * *

I will stand beside you-

I will fight for us-

I will never let you fall-

Love keeps us standing up.

.

My footing slips-

Wipe away that fear-

I want to look away-

Your frozen wide eyes-

Scared, I can feel it in your soul-

Don't make that sound-

Let the tears leave your eyes.

.

It is impossible-

I can still see you moving-

Hear your voice whisper in my ear-

How can all this be over?

Maybe I'm trapped in a cycle-

A paradox of emotion-

Tempting me on and on-

To remember the good times.

.

Break free from it's hold-

No more illusions to watch-

Wake up to reality-

Tell me the truth of the present-

Where are you now?

.

Where are we all now?

What has happened to this earth we fought for?

Why can I hear my mother's voice calling?

A soft wave whispers-

"Son, come home."

.

But it cannot be-

I'm still fighting-

I must!

Have I truly fallen-

Have I lost you in the dust-

Raised from the swirling hell-

The rabble of demons-

Surrounding my form.

.

Lifted in your arms-

Recall me to Heaven-

A home must be remembered-

Even when burned to the ground-

Ashes contain memories-

As well as a store of faces-

Familiar, all-

But not a one-

I have seen on earth-

But the time before.

.

Up we soar-

Your skin is so warm-

The salty tears wet my face-

Are they mine or yours?

.

I can see the stars once more-

But my eyes are closed-

Are they not?

I cannot believe-

That everything is not lost.

.

Broken, I lay-

Bleeding, I cannot tell-

I cannot see-

Anything-

But your voice I still hear-

.

Beckoning.

Return to me, my love.

Return to me.

Loving.

.

Blink once, twice-

Your gorgeous angel face-

Sad, happy, smiling-

But glowing with tears.

The edges of your hair curls-

And I haven't seen anything as beautiful.

.

Surely this must be Heaven-

The gates have opened-

To you-

I would not have made it-

Had you not carried me.

.

We are together-

We are happy, we are free-

We are in love-

Blessed, to be together-

Always.

.

Longing-

Forever-

Alone-

But together.


End file.
